Sekuncup mawar pink
by SmileGirlsRovva
Summary: setelah pulang sekolah meraka melihat terdapat bunga mawar berwarna pink..akhirnya mereka mencabut dua mawar pink itu..apakah yang akan terjadi? RnR?


Chapter 1 : Sekuncup Mawar pink

"TOK! TOK!" suara pintu rumah Len di ketuk Gumi.

"Ehh! sorry ya! gw lama!" ~Len

"Noo! lama nih! lihat nih! jam berapa?" ~Gumi

"Ehh! iya..! ayo langsung berangkat gw takut ketinggalan!" ~Len

di sekolah

"Hey! sorry gw lama Kaito! Mikuo! Luki!" ~Len

"Loe lamanya minta ampyuuun!" ~Mikuo

"Sorry! mana Gumi? ayo kita mulai bandnya!" ~Kaito

"Mm..Gumi? bukanye dia beda kelas sama kita?" ~Luki

"Ohh iya!" ~Kaito

Gumi datang untuk ke kelas 2B (smp) saat dilihat Gumi, Gumi melihat Len sedang duduk santai sambil memainkan gitarnya

Gumi terkagum mendengar suara gitar itu.

"Cool!" ~Gumi

"Ehh! itu Gumi! ayo!" ~Len.

menyanyipun dimulai.

"Kangae sugi no MESSAGE

Dare ni todoku kamo shirenai de

Kitto watashi wa itsudemo sou

Tsugi hagi kurutta MATRYOSHKA" (Len sambil main gitar)

"Zutsuu ga utau PACKAGE

Itsu made tattemo hari wa yoji

Daremo oshiete kurenai de

Sekai wa sakasa ni mawaridasu" (Kaito sambil main piano)

"Ah, waresou da

Kioku mo zenbu nagedashite

Ahh, shiritai na

Fukaku made" (Luki sambil main pianika)

"Anone, motto ippai matte choudai

KARINKA? MARINKA? Gen o hajiite

Konna kanjou doushiyou ka?

Chotto oshiete kurenai ka?

Kando ryoukou 524

FREUD? KELOID? Ken o hataite

Zenbu zenbu waracchaou ze

Sassato odore yo baka damari" (Mikuo dan Gumi sambil megang mik)

saat selesai..

"Waah! nyanyi apa lagi nih? mumpung gw lagi seneng!?" ~Kaito

"Eh! nyanyi Just be friend?" ~Luki

"Sip!" ~Len

"Just be friends All we gotta do

Just be friends It's time to say goodbye

Just be friends All we gotta do

Just be friends Just be friends..." ~Gumi

"ukandanda kinou no asa hayaku ni

wareta GURASU kakiatsumeru you na

kore ha ittai nan darou kitta yubi kara shitataru shizuku

bokura ha konna koto shitakatta no kana" ~Luki

"wakatteta yo kokoro no oku soko de ha

motto mo tsurai sentaku ga BESUTO

sore wo kobamu jiko ai to kekkajika touchaku no kurikaeshi

boku ha itsu ni nareba ieru no kana" ~Mikuo

"yuruyaka ni kuchiteyuku kono sekai de

agaku boku no yuiitsu no katsuro

iroaseta kimi no hohoemi kizande

sen wo nuita

koe wo karashite sakenda

hankyou zankyou munashiku hibiku

hazusareta kusari no sono saki ha

nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo" ~Kaito

"futari wo kasaneteta guuzen

anten dansen hakanaku chiji ni

shosen konna mono sa tsubuyaita

kareta hoho ni tsutau dareka no namida" ~Len

"All we gotta do Just be friends

It's time to say goodbye Just be friends

All we gotta do Just be friends

Just be friends Just be friends..." ~Bareng

"kidzuitanda kinou no naida yoru ni

ochita kaben hiroiageta to shite

mata saki modoru koto ha nai sou te no hira no ue no chiisana shi

bokura no jikan ha tomatta mama" ~Gumi

"omoidasu yo hajimete atta kisetsu wo

kimi no yasashiku hohoemu kao wo

ima wo kakko ni oshiyatte futari kizutsuku kagiri kizutsuita

bokura no kokoro ha toge darake da" ~Mikuo

"omokurushiku tsudzuku kono kankei de

kanashii hodo kawaranai kokoro

aishiteru no ni hanare gatai no ni

boku ga iwanakya" ~Kaito

saat selesai..

"Ehh udah bel pulang nih! gw pulang dulu ya? sama si Gumi?" ~Len

"Iya! sana! gw mau masih latihan! nanti yang gantiin Gumi sama loe itu Mikuo sama Luki!" ~Kaito

"Bye!" ~Gumi

...

...

di perjalanan

"lihat Len! ada bunga warna mawar pink! (*゜▽゜ノノ゛ " ~Gumi

"Iya! Wah ! cabut yuk?" ~Len

"Yuk! Tapi berapa? Dua? ( ﾟ-ﾟ)( ﾟﾛﾟ)(( ﾛﾟ)ﾟ((( ﾛ)~ﾟ ﾟ" ~Gumi

"iya..!" ~Len

"wow! Wangi banget!" ~Gumi

"iya yah? Nanti gw taruh di vas aja!" ~Len

"wah! Pasti lebih bagus!" Gumi

.

.

"dirumah Gumi

"Mm..gw mau ganti warna rambut nih! Warna apa ya? Ehh! Ungu aja!"

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"Len! Ini gw! Buka pintunya!" ~Gumi

"loe bawa bunganya?" ~Len

"iya!" ~Gumi

"ya udah gw juga! Tunggu loh!" ~Len

"Sipp bro!" ~Gumi

.

.

Di sekolah

Saat itu..pelajaran di kelas Len telah usai termasuk Gumi. Len akhirnya ingin menjeput Gumi.

"Gumi! gw udah nunggu nih! ∑ヾ(￣0￣;ﾉ" ~Len

"ehh iya! Loe tunggu situ dulu!: ~Gumi

"bungaloe mana?" ~Len

"Ada ini? satuin yuk? Sambil nyanyi butterfly in your shoulder?" ~Gumi

"Yuk!"~Len

Saat bungan di satukan mereka menyanyi.

"Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly  
The corner of the room is where we had kissed  
I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain  
A piano echoes, trapped inside my head

Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly  
The corner of the room is where we had kissed  
I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain  
A piano echoes, trapped inside my head

Hurry and please wake me up right now because I'm having a nightmare again  
First impressions and early things like that are really only trivial, right?  
If you asked me where I want to go, then I wouldn't be able to answer you  
The night was too impressive for me, so it dazzled me and now I've lost my way  
Doing all I can, making my eyelashes long  
Wearing eyeliner and then my lips will glitter

Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly  
The corner of the room is where we had kissed  
I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain  
A piano echoes, trapped inside my head

Aren't I right? Why is it so hard? Annoying.. Why is it so hard?

Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly  
The corner of the room is where we had kissed  
I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain  
A piano echoes, trapped inside my head

I was standing there out in the rain, my hair seemed frozen and strange in the cold  
My loneliness went down the drain while I was shivering and waiting here for you  
When I follow you and then run away, it means that I want you to follow me as well  
If you think that I'm kidding around, then you'll end up hurt, do you understand?  
Painting my nails red and wearing a two-bit ring  
Everytime that I get hurt, I get new earrings

Hold me 'cause I have a black hole inside me  
You're the only one who can make it disappear for good  
Aren't you the one? You know that you are  
Making me lose control, I can't help it

I want to die now from all of my regrets  
Which do I have more of, my self-pity or my pleasures?  
Make it all stop now or I'll end up crazy  
Give me one moment of knowing I can be at ease

Hold me 'cause I have a black hole inside me  
You're the only one who can make it disappear for good  
Aren't you the one? You know that you are  
Making me lose control, I can't help it

I want to die now from all of my regrets  
Which do I have more of, my self-pity or my pleasures?  
Make it all stop now or I'll end up crazy  
Give me one moment of knowing I can be at ease

Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly  
The corner of the room is where we had kissed  
I learned what it's like to have feelings of pain  
A piano echoes, trapped inside my head

**ROMAJI** (by motokokusanagi2009):  
migikata ni murasaki chōcho  
kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru  
hibiku piano fukyō waon

migikata ni murasaki chōcho  
kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru  
hibiku piano fukyō waon

warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite  
donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō?  
dokoga īka nante kikare temo komaru  
kirei na yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara  
nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline  
mabuta ni nosete hikaru lip

migikata ni murasaki chōcho  
kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru  
hibiku piano fukyō waon

ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijō ni tsumetakute  
samishisa wo toire ni haki dashite furuete matteru  
oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijō de kaeshite  
shinken dakara warau to itai me ni auyo ī?  
akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa  
kizu tuku tabi fueru piasu

daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai  
sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru  
kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu  
kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo

daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai  
sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru  
kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu  
kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo

migikata ni murasaki chōcho  
kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de  
setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru  
hibiku piano fukyō waon" ~Gumi and Len

Tiba-tiba mereka pingsan sambil memegang bunga mawar pink bersamaan..

Tobe continued

Aulia: Sorry Len Gumi! gw milihnya kalian pingsan bareng!

Len: Gak sopan loe! Thor! Gw maunya tuh sama Lenka!

Gumi: Len! Terserah Outhor dong!

Aulia: bilang aja loe senengkan Gumi?

Gumi: ~pipinya merah~ ~nendang Aulia~ GAKKK~~!


End file.
